


#maybe i'm an idiot but BITCH WHATEVER

by mayerwien



Series: shenanigans starkid au [3]
Category: Shenanigans (Original Universe)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Meta, Social Media, The Discourse, i’m also sorry one of the usernames is ‘aslanfucker’, may gives herself a headache by creating made-up shipping discourse in a meta-fandom, that’s just what happens when you get involved with these kids, the lowest possible tim-to-gang ratio so as not to offend your sensibilities, there's a bdg joke in here i’m sorry brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/mayerwien
Summary: gay soprano@spacegyrojust got online thank god who else is watching the livestream??Emily@remusketeer12Me! It’s been so long since the last guesthouse stream, I’m so excited ahhhhm(b)itch@thaumaturgleeFUCK ME ELLIOT LOOKS SO GOOD I CAN’T LIVEm(b)itch@thaumaturgleecrying already bc i can see the Redshirts cast photo is up on the wall behind themEmily@remusketeer12Has anyone figured out yet why that creepy clown doll thing is on the mantelpiece?gay soprano@spacegyroi mean, blake. do you need another reason





	#maybe i'm an idiot but BITCH WHATEVER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).

> (please pretend all the tweets are 280 characters because I couldn’t be bothered to count haha)
> 
> This gift work was created as part of the [Fandom for Siken](https://fandomforsiken.tumblr.com) charity auction we ran earlier this year; thank you so much to everyone who participated and supported the project!
> 
> Happy Sikenfest, Aja! This is me endeavoring to give you the Shenanigans fic equivalent of the It’s Always Sunny conspiracy theory meme HAHA. Also at least half this stuff is your fault anyway so it was only fair, lol. 
> 
> Also HAHAHA THANK YOU CEECE for writing that one part for me, you know the one.

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

just got online thank god who else is watching the livestream in 15 mins??

**JULES JULES JULES** _@juleskoday_

o/ MEEEEEEEE

**Emily** _@remusketeer__12_

Me! It’s been so long since the last guesthouse stream, I’m so excited ahhhh

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

I still can’t believe we are getting a FULL CAST REUNION CONCERT IN AUGUST like. i didn’t even have to bargain away my firstborn child or anything. where’s the catch

**robin - STREAM PERSONA** _@enbyklingon_

i wonder what the next musical will be aaaaaaa hazel keeps dropping hints that it’s Huge but absolutely no details

**m(b)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

everyone is guessing like, avengers or game of thrones but listen...what if...FLUSHED AWAY THE MUSICAL

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

mitch oh my god

**m(b)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

listen flushed away has achieved the perfect balance of “no one Actually cares about this” and “a select few people care about this WITH A BURNING PASSION”

**m(b)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

the plot is pretty bonkers, it’s recognizable but not overmemed, best of all it would mean they’d all have to wear kinda shitty rat costumes and that is comedy gold. hazel hire me lmao

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

but would there be a gay rat wedding

**JULES JULES JULES** _@juleskoday_

it’s shenanigans they would undoubtedly make it end with a gay rat wedding

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

OK HOLD EVERYTHING I SEE ELLIOT WE ARE LIVE!!!!! GNA LIVETWEET IT NOW NERDS

**JULES JULES JULES** _@juleskoday_

AHHHHHH THERE THEY ARE HI KIDS

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

FUCK ME ELLIOT LOOKS SO GOOD I CAN’T LIVE

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

crying already bc i can see the Redshirts cast photo is up on the wall behind them

**Emily** _@remusketeer__12_

Has anyone figured out yet why that creepy clown doll thing is on the mantelpiece?

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

i mean, blake. do you need another reason

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

shhhhh we don’t talk about the clown, it might hear you and come crawling through your screen at night

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

“happy pride, shenanigans says trans rights” HELLO I WOULD DIE FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!!!

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

ok this is it this is it they’re talking about the con i’m FINE

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

“going to be performing highlights from all our shows” WEEPING

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

omfg so nice to hear hazel verbally confirm that evan and anna and jONAH will all be there wahhhhhh

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

lol now they’re literally all tweeting at jonah roasting him for not being able to skype call in bc he has a shoot, these fuckers

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

i’m still sad that when jonah went hollywood we lost the “letmejonahtainu” handle in favor of @realjonahtalbot, sighs

**JULES JULES JULES** _@juleskoday_

omg can all the people spamming the chat with the pineapple emoji please stop

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

look at jane just workin on her laptop in the bg. girl it’s SATURDAY

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

she works hard for the money

that they need to mount their incredibly well-designed amateur productions

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

“i think we need to lighten the mood” NICHOLAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**robin - STREAM PERSONA** _@enbyklingon_

HE’S GOIN FOR THE RECORD PLAYER LADS

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

NICHOLAS IS THAT YOUR FUCKINGHGHSFGH VERY BEST OF HALL AND OATES RECORD

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

DSFKJSFSFBFHSF NOW THEYRE ALL DANCING TO “ALONE TOO LONG” WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS

**robin - STREAM PERSONA** _@enbyklingon_

:(( :(( :(( IM!!!!! LOV THEM

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

why can i not fly to dublin this august, why does money not grow on trees, why is my family not landed gentry with a sprawling estate and an orchard i can wander through idly plucking money from low-hanging branches, UGHHHHH

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

(everyone glares lovingly at robin who already lives in ireland)

**robin - STREAM PERSONA** _@enbyklingon_

i’m sorryyyyy skskskskskskks i will document as much of it as i can i promise

**JULES JULES JULES** _@juleskoday_

SAME don’t worry shenanifam we’ll keep you as well fed as we can <3

**m(b****)itch** _@thaumaturglee_

love you booooth omg (even if i am mad jealous) <3 <3 <3 you’re going to have the best time over there

**robin - STREAM PERSONA** _@enbyklingon_

i cant believe im finally gna meet jules…it’s been 84 years

**JULES JULES JULES** _@juleskoday_

hugs we’re going to have so much fun at the concert i can’t wait

\--

**Shenanigans Theatre Company ** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Thanks for tuning in, everyone! We can’t wait to see you at StrangelyCon! Until then—DFTDS!

**\--**

**pevensiemelater**

Is it just me or were Elliotolas especially Soft in today’s stream…….like look at them practically cuddling on the beanbag in the background while Hazel talks. And the way they kept exchanging those looks and wiggling their eyebrows without saying anything but its like they just know what they’re both thinking. so sweet

**ccuthbert**

gahhhhh my elliotolas heart <3 does anyone know if the two of them are still living together?

**people-are-gay-dinkleberg**

afaik, yep! (if all elliot’s instagram posts of ian purrtis are any indication i mean)

**shipsdoctor**

elliotolas shippers really out there having a five course dinner every night while jelliot shippers are still feasting on a single breadcrumb someone dropped in 2015

**spacegyro**

this is true but remember we are getting an honest-to-god jelliot reunion in august. fodder incoming, etc

**thaumaturglee**

SO MUCH FODDER

also wait sorry but I can’t get over when Elliot does a fucking body roll for NO GOOD REASON at 35:02 and the way he’s so completely oblivious to the fact that EVERYONE IN THE ROOM STOPPED WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO STARE AT HIM FOR A SECOND, THIS BOY IS TRYING TO KILL ME

**spacegyro**

dude even TIM stopped dead in his tracks and we all know tim is straighter than my roman catholic mother’s spine in church on a sunday

**bitch-i-aint-chang**

the shenanigans twink has become too powerful

**tumnusing**

_the shenanigans twink has become too powerful_

_#shenanigans #strangelycon 2019 #THE SHENANIGANS TWINK #elliot is such a sexpot jesus christ_

\--

1-20 of 1437 Works in Shenanigans Theatre Company RPF

**Afterparty** by misericordially

_Relationships:_ Caroline/Jane

_Additional Tags:_ Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Theatre, canonverse, Friends to Lovers

_Summary:_

> Caroline smiles at her, and Jane feels something warm blossoming inside her chest. “What do you say we get out of here?”
> 
> Jane stubs her cigarette out on the rim of the pool, trying not to betray the way her heartbeat is speeding up. “What did you have in mind?”
> 
> Caroline tilts her head. Her hair falls over her shoulder in a soft wave, and Jane is hit by the sudden urge to brush it back from Caroline’s face. “We could go get a drink somewhere else. Or something to eat. Or…”
> 
> “Or,” Jane repeats softly, afraid to make it a question.
> 
> But Caroline just smiles wider, and takes Jane’s hand.

**there were sirens in the beat of your heart** by Suzeical

_Relationships:_ Caroline/Jane

_Additional Tags:_ Alternate Universe – High School, running away, road trips, just a lot of Softness, harold they’re lesbians!!!

_Summary:_

> they’re somewhere in vermont now. jane kept google maps open on her phone for as long as she could until it started dying, and then after that she started using the paper map in the glove compartment. (_nerd,_ caroline teased her.)
> 
> drumming her heels gently against the bumper of the car, jane looks up and squints into the rising sun. caroline is coming out of the gas station convenience store, swinging a plastic bag happily in one hand as she walks. she’s holding a soda can in the other.
> 
> _here,_ caroline says, popping the tab and handing the soda to jane. then she hops up next to her and leans back, crossing her ankles and grinning. jane takes a slow sip; the cold sweetness wakes her right up.
> 
> _there’s a famous sugarhouse around here that does tours,_ caroline says, pointing somewhere down the highway. _maple syrup tastings. if we go now, i think we can still get to quebec before nightfall._
> 
> the sun’s really coming up now, the sky turning bluer and bluer. jane watches it for a moment, breathing in the cool air, just feeling the solid, warm presence of her best friend beside her. _okay, _she says finally. _let’s go._
> 
> (or, the night before graduation, jane gets in the passenger seat of caroline’s car, they start driving down the road that leads out of town, and then they just don’t stop.)

**Rescues** by sicsempertahanis

_Relationships:_ Elliot/Nicholas

_Additional Tags:_ Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Cats, Apartment AU, Fluff, Shower Sex, Trust Issues, Happy Ending

_Summary:_

> “Sorry, it’s just he keeps making this _sound,”_ Elliot says, and now apparently he’s holding the phone out so Nicholas can hear the sound the cat is making, which does resemble a police siren enough to be alarming.
> 
> “Okay,” Nicholas replies. “Can you, very carefully, go and pick up—“
> 
> “Mungojerrie,” Elliot supplies.
> 
> Nicholas pauses. “You renamed your cat Mungojerrie?”
> 
> Elliot huffs. “Well, you people named him ‘Brownie,’ I wasn’t going to stand for that.”

(Or, the one where Nicholas works at the animal shelter where Elliot goes to adopt a cat, but once Elliot takes the cat home it won’t stop fucking wailing at the top of its lungs, so Elliot keeps calling Nicholas to ask for help until Nicholas finally goes over to his apartment and realizes how hot Elliot is and how he’d maybe like to ask him on a date.)

**when the battle’s lost and won** by kitegirl412

_Relationships:_ Elliot/Nicholas, Caroline/Jane

_Additional Tags:_ Rise of the Redshirts – Shenanigans, Alternate Universe – Science Fiction, space, blood cw, grave injury, but no character death dw fam i’m not about that life

_Summary: _

> Elliot smiles, even as a thin trickle of blood runs from the corner of his mouth, down to his chin. “You had to know I’d die for you.”
> 
> “Shut up,” Nicholas says hoarsely. He presses down harder on Elliot’s side with one hand, forcing himself not to shake so his hand won’t slip. His uniform, the cuff of Nicholas’s sleeve, are already soaked with red. “You’re not going to die.”
> 
> “Ha.” Elliot’s chest heaves. “Well…all things considered, this isn’t so bad. At least you’re here with me.” Tipping his head back, Elliot takes a shallow, shuddering breath, and Nicholas thinks he’s never seen his face look so pale.

RotR AU; angsty, sorry! I promise the ending is happy.

**the one where they go to coachella** by howdowordswork

_Relationships:_ Caroline/Jane, Elliot/Nicholas, Blake/Hazel/Tim

_Additional Tags:_ music festivals, recreational drug use, tent sharing, there’s only one tent, feat timzelake being happy in their mysterious poly relationship and everyone else just doesn’t ask questions

_Summary: _

> they go to coachella. that’s it that’s the fic

\--

**milkywebkinz**

man this gifset kills me every single time

_#shenanigans #never not reblog #elliot you lovable asshole #my sassy peanut #poor tim_

**shenanitranscripts**

[DESCRIPTION: A GIFset of five different GIFs of some of the members of the Shenanigans Theatre Company. The text of the dialogue being spoken in each GIF is overlaid along the bottom of each image as subtitles.]

GIFSET CAPTION: “30 days of shenanigans, day 12/30 (favorite running joke): elliot forgetting tim’s name”

\- GIF ONE: Elliot is seated on the guest house sofa, typing on a laptop. In the background, Tim is walking by, as Elliot calls out to him.

Elliot: Hey, uh, d—what’s-your-face, can you come here for a sec?

Tim: Ughhh. Not this again.

\- GIF TWO: Elliot is sitting on the floor of a practice room and frowning at his tablet.

Elliot: There’s a terrible, terrible plot hole here. Where’s Hazel’s boyfriend?

Nicholas, offscreen: You mean Tim?

Elliot: Who? No, I said Hazel’s boyfriend.

\- GIF THREE: Elliot and Anna are dressed in exercise outfits and doing yoga together, both in extended triangle pose.

Elliot: So anyway, like I was trying to tell Todd—

Anna: Tim.

Elliot: That’s what I said.

\- GIF FOUR: Elliot has just entered the door of the theater and nearly run into Tim, who was rounding the corner. Elliot stands there and stares blankly at Tim.

Elliot: Give me a sec. It’ll come to me.

\- GIF FIVE: Elliot is being interviewed by a local news reporter and talking directly to the camera.

Elliot: So when Hazel and—the g—oh, you know who I mean—when the two of them sent us the script, we immediately said—

Tim, offscreen: OH, COME ON!

\--

_Anonymous asked:_

have any of the shenanigans kids ever dated irl apart from timzel and evanna?

**shenanitranscripts**

Hi, anon! Shenanitranscripts is an unofficial, fan-run transcripts and accessibility identifiers blog for Shenanigans content. We are in no way an official fan club for, or an authority on, Shenanigans, and thus are in no place to comment on the relationships between any of the members. :)

\- Mod B

\--

_Anonymous asked: _

have any of the shenanigans kids ever dated irl apart from timzel and evanna?

**cubreporters**

ooooooh. okay. here’s the thing: no other relationships between the members have ever really been confirmed. so everything i’ll talk about from this point on is pure fan speculation. as long as we’re clear on that

\- carojane. the thing about carojane is, irl caroline and jane _know_ they’re the juggernaut ship in the fandom, and they lean into it pretty hard for fanservice. (watch the redshirts q&a livestream if you haven’t already, people in the chat asked so many carojane-related questions and they just rolled with it, and at one point caroline started singing “take me or leave me” at jane and jane just smirked at her the whole time, istg these two.) no one knows if they’re actually together but either way i kinda wouldn’t be surprised tbh

\- so if you scroll way back through caroline’s instagram, you’ll notice there are a LOT of photos of her and elliot together, or photos she took of elliot, with the captions all just being like little heart emojis or cute quotes, from a couple of months in 2015—and then she has nowhere nearly as many photos with just elliot after that. so people have speculated that the two of them dated for a little bit, and then broke up. again, it’s never been confirmed, and thankfully no one’s ever asked them outright (let’s keep it that way please) and i mean they’re obviously still great friends

\- now, elliotolas. a lot a LOT of people think elliot and nicholas have been together for a while, mostly on account of how they’ve been roommates like, forever, even now that they’ve graduated. but again they’ve never officially confirmed anything; personally i just think they’re best bros who love each other a lot and are occasionally very touchy-feely with each other, but again, i probably wouldn’t be surprised

\- and then there are (sideeyes) the jelliot shippers who think they actually secretly dated at some point in the past, i don’t really go there but they have their own fair share of Proof that i’m sure you can find if you look

_#shenanigans #answered asks #tl;dr elliot is the little black dress of shenanigans don’t @ me_

**legallybrunette**

(raises hand) what about kate and blake tho

**cubreporters**

1) i’m pretty sure kate is an assassin who only dates you if she’s trying to kill you

2) have you even SEEN blake

\--

_Anonymous asked:_

ok can someone please explain the appeal of the ellionah/jelliot/whatever it’s called ship to me? not being an anti it’s just, i don’t get it, to me it looks like they just have a professional relationship and that irl they’re not even really friends???

**thaumaturglee**

Alright anon, imma break it down for you. Sit back, get comfy, grab a snack or a glass of water or something, because this might take a _while._

Here’s the thing: we all know that The Jelliot Dynamic has always been, shall we say, _fraught._ To the uninitiated, it may look like they’re not even really friends at all; their relationship is built on a lot of banter, a lot of arguing, that actually does frequently wind up getting caught on camera. (Sometimes this arguing is about work, and sometimes it is…very much not.)

Our hypothesis, though? It’s not hatred, it’s……… (drumroll) _~UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION~_

First, Elliot has been roommates with Nicholas since sophomore year. From the looks of things, Jonah moved in with them sometime in their junior year (take note: around the time they all formed Shenanigans!) and continued to live with them until graduation (when Jonah got cast in _Still Waiting,_ cue weeping). We all know Nicholas is pretty bad at social media, but it’s thanks to him that we have what scant photo evidence of the roommate trio that we do—here’s a picture of them all cooking dinner together, here’s one of Elliot and Jonah’s backs as they’re pushing a shopping cart together while having a fight (probably about Pasek and Paul or something oh you know what they’re like), here’s one of Jonah reading a Hal Prince memoir while Elliot is deadass curled up asleep on the sofa next to him, you can see where I am going with this, they were roommates, oh my god they were roommates. BASICALLY, I honestly, honestly doubt Elliot and Jonah would have lived together for as long as they did if they straight-up loathed each other’s guts.

Now, their working relationship in Shenanigans. Jonah’s credited as having written most of the songs for their shows up until now, but he is forever saying that he gets a lot of help with the songwriting. While I’m fully convinced he is being humble because he is just that perfect of a human being, he’s also not wrong—Elliot and Hazel are known to have shared the songwriting credits here and there. And while it’s not always clear who contributed how much to each song—it seems, to me at least, like Elliot has contributed a _lot._ (For instance, there are a couple of old behind-the-scenes compilation videos Caroline made when they were working on _NARNIA!_ that are still up on Youtube—scattered throughout those are little clips she secretly took of Jonah and Elliot writing at the piano together. They’re only a few seconds each, but watch them, I promise you won’t regret it, those piano benches are oh so very narrow, aren’t they?)

AND AND AND, let us never forget that Jonah and Elliot CO-WROTE THE REPRISE OF “NEXT GREAT STORY” FOR _TINTIN,_ aka the MOST ROMANTIC SHENANIGANS SONG EVER WRITTEN EVER, “WHEREVER I ADVENTURE, WHATEVER THE WEATHER, WHETHER THROUGH STORM OR SNOW OR SKIES THAT ARE BLUE—NONE OF IT MATTERS, NO IT REALLY DOESN’T MATTER, AS LONG AS I’M ADVENTURING WITH YOU”!!!!!!!!

Still not convinced? REVIEW OF RELATED LITERATURE TIME. Here are just SOME of the things Jelliot have said about each other/working with each other:

\- Elliot, behind the scenes of _NARNIA!:_ _“We’re lucky we have Jonah in Shenanigans, because we’re always going to need someone to play the good-looking guy who’s actually really freaking annoying.” _(Elliot...you do realize you just called Jonah good-looking though, right........)

\- Jonah, during the _NARNIA!_ first anniversary livestream: _“I feel incredibly fortunate to have been able to do this with some of my best friends—with Hazel, and Elliot, and everyone—I wouldn’t trade what we’ve had for the world.”_ (Okay, mentioning Hazel makes sense given that she actually is Jonah’s best friend, but was there any reason why he went on to mention Elliot and no one else? HMMM.)

\- Jonah, behind the scenes of _Tintin:_ _“The thing is, Elliot is the kind of stage manager who can not only anticipate what you need—he informs you, very loudly, that what you think you need is wrong, and that he knows exactly what you need instead. It’s impressive, actually. He—he’s impressive.”_ (And then he looked kind of wistful. HMMMMM.)

\- Elliot answering an audience member’s question about the songs Jonah wrote for _Redshirts,_ during the live Q&A they did in the theatre after the first week of shows. AKA, Elliot being _the most flustered gay on the planet_ (literally Hazel had to smoothly interject because he was struggling so much, skip to 24:32 to see it): _“I—yeah. So even if Jonah’s not—even if he can’t—couldn’t be around, he made it clear he still wanted to, you know, contribute as much as he could. So when Hazel outlined the show for him, he sent us a bunch of demos. And we, we agreed they were fine, though I did have a lot of suggestions for him. But ultimately the music even actually influenced the direction Hazel wound up taking the script in, because of—like, you know the quiet moment after the funeral, when they all pick up their phasers one by one? That actually happened because Jonah was messing around in Sibelius and he sent us this instrumental track that incorporated this, this slow, dramatic string arrangement of the main melody of “Boldly Go,” and he was like, would you happen to have any use for this? And we did. And just, overall a lot of the melodies in the show are really—really beautiful. Jonah’s got, you know, the ear…”_

Now, anon, perhaps you think that the mountains upon mountains of Elliotolas gifsets out there are the definitive proof that true love exists. I understand, I understand. But might I ask, have you ever seen_ the way Jonah looked at Elliot when Elliot wasn’t looking at him_ (exhibit A, exhibit B, exhibit C, I could do this all day somebody stop me, i’m just kidding NOBODY STOP ME). But seriously, _look at him,_ he literally always drops what he’s doing and just, stares at Elliot for a while, like nothing else in the world matters. There’s no way that’s just me, right?? I’m not the only one seeing that, right????

(Bonus: this clip of Elliot standing off to the side and watching Anna fit Jonah for his Caspian costume; you can’t tell me he wasn’t checking out Jonah’s ass, he was _totally _checking out Jonah’s ass.)

One of my favorite pieces of Evidence though has to be this random video of all of them playing some kind of word association game to warm up during rehearsals; they’re all standing in a circle just shouting words, and when it gets to Nicholas he says “paprika,” so Jonah says “hot.” And what does Elliot say in response?

“You.” HE FUCKING SAYS “YOU.”

Elliot immediately turns his head to the next person in the circle, who is Evan, and Elliot smiles at him so it seems like he’s directing it at him, and everyone breaks and bursts out laughing so it’s totally possible to have missed it—BUT at the second Elliot said the word “you” _he had still been looking at Jonah, _I swear to gOD

Of course now Jonah is in LA on the road to becoming an A-lister (cue weeping again), but has that stopped the Jelliot train from chugging merrily along? NO, MY FRIENDS, IT HAS NOT. Watch the _Redshirts_ Q&A livestream they did, specifically the entire first hour they spent answering questions from the chat before Jonah was able to Skype in. Whenever a fan asks a question about Jonah, or someone starts telling a story about Jonah, Elliot _instantly_ interrupts to correct whoever is talking, or to give some snarky commentary. It’s like he literally _cannot resist_ putting in his two Jonah-flavored cents. It’s like seeing Harry being totally stupidly obsessed with Draco in HBP all over again.

Now let me entrust you with some Knowledge that I, Mitch Lastname, have personally amassed through hours of careful Instagram reconnaissance. A while back, I noticed that whenever Elliot posts an especially hot selfie (I know, they’re all hot, BUT LIKE. LIKE THIS ONE)—roughly within a few hours to a day later, Jonah posts some dramatic photo of his surroundings with a cryptic caption. Case in point, not two hours after That Elliot Selfie, Jonah posted this picture of half someone’s silhouette in the LA sunset with the caption _“I’m almost me again, he’s almost you,” _which is from a Hozier song but with the pronoun changed, screams quietly into the void i’m _fine _

OR, example #2: when Elliot and Nicholas moved into their new place and Elliot posted this picture they took together, that night Jonah went clubbing at the Chapel at the Abbey and apparently picked up some random hot twink who does modeling or something, because he posted this selfie with him and captioned it _“The past is in the past.” _????????????

IN CONCLUSION: Jonah has always had a gigundoly huge-ass crush on Elliot, and is still pining for him even now that he’s on the other side of the country with all his hot new Hollywood friends—and Elliot secretly has a gigundoly huge-ass crush on Jonah and misses him desperately, except he’s too far up the Nile to ever admit it. (drops mic)

There is SO much more of this stuff if you want it; check out @captainspunk and @shipsdoctor if you do, they are fellow Jelliot researchers/archivists and their blogs are gold. Either way, I hope I answered your question and that you enjoyed this primer!!! xoxo

_#shenanigans #answered asks #jelliot _ _#long post is long #i worked harder on this than i did on my thesis #fam don’t even get me started on the close-reads of _ _elliot’s tumblr reblogs_ _ #i don’t think my weenie heart can take it _ _#maybe i’m an idiot but BITCH WHATEVER_ _ #also did anyone catch that babysitters club reference #hit me up if you did i’m single lol_

\--

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Happy July, Shenanifans! StrangelyCon is just about a month away, and we’re hard at work rehearsing to give you a great show, as you can see:

**anna martinez** _@pandechoco_

AHHHHH my loves I’m so jealous!!! Wish I was there with you, counting down the days till we’re all together again <3 <3 <3 (P.S. Evan says hello!)

**Wally is going to StrangelyCon!** _@honeydoowhop_

Can’t wait to see you all! I’ll be the one screaming his head off in the front row <3 #StrangelyCon2019 #DFTDS

**robin - STAN WAYV ** _@enbyklingon_

:(( :(( :(( LADS IM GNA! CRY!!!!

**Emily** _@remusketeer__12_

They’re so cute! And aw look at Jane wearing Nicholas’s glasses <3

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

@thaumaturglee haha when you wake up you’ll get a kick out of this picture

**mitch is in grad school app hell ** _@thaumaturglee_

blake what are you wEARING

\--

_todricks-hollow asked:_

hello sei, can i get a jelliot fic rec list please my crops are dying

**spacegyro**

sure thing! made you a short rec list that’s a mix of some of the fairly popular ones and some of the, imo, grossly underappreciated ones. (also lol like half of these are mitch’s but i’m not even sorry, she is my wife and also an excellent writer)

**lips so good i forget my name (it’s never enough)** by leviosnickers [11k, M]

_Fic Summary:_ “prompt from tumblr: the walls are really thin so i hear you sing every morning in the shower and you’re actually really good and one day i stand next to the wall and sing the next line just to see what would happen”

_Reccer’s Note: _jonah moves into a new apartment and winds up falling for the manic pixie nightmare boy next door. very hot, very sweet, 1000% happy ending. idk why this doesn’t have more kudos, it’s a crime

**From the Private Journal of Jonah Talbot** by aslanfucker [16k, M]

_Fic Summary: _“13th February 2017: E. has taken to playing the living room stereo at the highest possible volume and glaring at me whenever I come in. Interestingly, his song selections seem to all be duets—first it was “Sue Me,” and then “Wet” from _Steel Pier,_ and now he seems to have gotten fixated on “Anything You Can Do.” Earlier tonight I asked him if there was anything he wanted to say to me, but he just said sourly, “No, Jonah, there’s absolutely nothing I want to say to you,” and resumed moodily stroking Ian Purrtis. Peculiar.

Update: Just called H. to ask her what she thought it meant, and her only reply was, “Jonah, you asshole, it’s three in the morning, I’m not making the crazy string wall to try and decode your crush’s arcane mating rituals with you right now.”

Will wait another hour and then call her again.

_Reccer’s Note:_ you’ve probably at least heard of this, but just in case you haven’t/it’s always worth a mention anyway lol. this is That One Jelliot Fic that started out as a crackfic, the premise being it’s all jonah’s incredibly dramatic diary entries about how much he’s pining for elliot (that he writes in latin so no one else can read them, because of course he does). the fic totally blew up and now, by the numbers, is the most popular jelliot fic on ao3. we all have cam to thank for this unholiest of blessings

**Changing My Major** by thaumaturglee [5k, M]

_Fic Summary:_ “What if we just never leave this bed?” Elliot asks, snuggling closer and resting his head on Jonah’s shoulder. “Like, ever.”

Jonah hums thoughtfully. “And how, pray tell, are we to feed ourselves?” Elliot feels Jonah smile against his temple, and then Jonah starts slowly kissing his way down to Elliot’s jaw.

“We can have regular bed-ins,” Elliot says, feeling his breath growing shallow. He closes his eyes and tips his head up, and is rewarded by Jonah kissing the hollow of his throat. “Live off the price of admission.”

“Do you mean bed-ins where we actually _are _having sex?” Jonah rolls over suddenly so that he’s on top of Elliot, their foreheads touching. He smirks, and Elliot feels a sharp pang of hunger—the overwhelming need to kiss that smirk off him. “You exhibitionist.”

_Reccer’s Note:_ canonverse, smut but with a lot of surprisingly soft cuddling too. they’re so ridiculously in love, ugh.

** **

**love and other indoor sports** by faithtrustcheetodust [32k, E]

_Fic Summary: _Hot Guy Who Apparently Speaks Swedish is rounding the corner and coming towards them now (still holding his ROSENSTJÄRNA!). Elliot ducks down behind the shopping cart.

Nicholas stares at Elliot and slowly crouches down next to him. “What are we doing?” he whispers.

“We’re making sure I look good.” Elliot quickly runs his fingers through his hair.

Nicholas sighs. “You always look good.”

“That’s very kind of you, Nicholas dear, but you also think Ryan Seacrest looks good, so just for a second I’d like to raise the bar off the fl—“ Straightening up, Elliot suddenly stops talking, because he finds himself face-to-face with Hot Guy. Like, directly face-to-face. Which is a lot, because up close, he’s even hotter than Elliot thought. _Fuck._

“Hi,” Elliot says, stupidly.

Hot Maybe Half-Swedish? Guy regards Elliot with wariness. “Have you been following me around the store?”

“Of course not!” Elliot says indignantly, at the exact same time Nicholas says dryly, “Yeah, he has.”

(A/N: i’m sorry for the angst in here but after that one interview where jonah implies he grew up closeted and struggling bc of his family, i got Sad. so i wrote this, but it ends happily i promise!!)

_Reccer’s Note:_ IKEA fic where jonah is the kind of person who correctly pronounces the swedish names of all the furniture, and elliot is only accompanying nicholas to IKEA to buy a new lamp but then overhears jonah and is all “what is a person like you doing in a place like this,” and jonah is like “i got kicked out of my house for being gay so now i’m just buying a pillow and looking for a new place to live” and elliot immediately blurts out “what the FUCK you are coming to live with us right NOW.” so funny, definitely angsty in places, but so so good

**Your Clothes Say Different On My Bedroom Floor** by thaumaturglee [43k, E]

_Fic Summary: _Jonah stares at him, a curious smile on his lips. "Elliot. Are you sure?”

Elliot rolls his eyes, even though his heart is beating double time. "It's perfect. I get a little stress reliever, and you get to be with someone who can actually hold a decent conversation about _South Pacific _with you."

Jonah's smile becomes slick. "What we'll be doing," he says in a low voice. "Won't involve much conversation."

_Reccer’s Note:_ fwb jelliot, but then they both catch feelings. oops

**when paradise calls me i’d rather be here** by papertrails [8k, M]

_Fic Summary: _They’re in the middle of a crowd, but right now, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. Time has slowed, the music faded to a distant, watery echo—and all Jonah’s senses are focused down to this single point of contact between him and Elliot, to his palm against Elliot’s warm cheek, his thumb tracing a soft line over his cheekbone. Jonah touches Elliot carefully, deliberately, like he’s something precious, like he’s something he can’t stand to lose—because he needs Elliot to understand that that’s already what he is to him, but he doesn’t have the words to say it at all.

And Elliot is sitting so, so still, staring at him, and his eyes are wide and light and beautiful, and Jonah looks back at him, and wants.

“What are you thinking?” Jonah murmurs.

Elliot fights down a shiver, and takes a deep breath. “I think,” he whispers. “I think I’d like you to take me home now.”

(or, 5 times Jonah and Elliot meet at Marie’s Crisis, and 1 time they meet in the middle of Central Park.)

_Reccer’s Note:_ a really lovely 5+1, so delicately, gorgeously written; it’ll break your heart and put it back together. i won’t spoil what happens in it, just go read it

**the music comes from the heavens** by thaumaturglee [68k, M]

_Fic Summary: _“We have been cordially invited to dine with Mr. Talbot tomorrow evening,” Elliot announced, as he tossed the invitation hastily back into the tray. He was aware of his failure to conceal his distaste; and yet he could not find it in himself to care; Mr. Talbot’s good reputation among the people of Highbury notwithstanding, a more affected, vain, and self-important person Elliot had never met.

“My dear Elliot!—whatever is the matter?” cried Caroline. “You have scarcely known Mr. Talbot a day—you have scarcely known him an _hour—_and yet you seem so predisposed to dislike him!”

“Our dear Elliot has a low opinion of any gentleman who has such a high opinion of himself,” said Jane knowingly. “And you can be sure that at dinner with Mr. Talbot tomorrow, Elliot will take it upon himself to find fault with everything—from the color of the wallpaper in the dining-room to the tuning of his pianoforte.”

“If there is one thing I cannot abide more than an arrogant man, it is a badly tuned pianoforte,” agreed Elliot.

_Reccer’s Note:_ it’s a novel-length regency au, what more could you want

**todricks-hollow**

MY CROPS THANK YOU

\--

**captainspunk**

it’s missing jonah talbot hours for me so of course i decided to stay up till 2 am and make

Jelliot: The Way They Look At Each Other Sometimes Tho: A Masterpost

At the surprise housewarming party Blake threw EJN when they moved into their place together, when Blake did some kind of interpretive dance that was a blessing from the apartment housing gods, and Jonah and Elliot had this perfectly timed eyeroll at each other:

_[gif]_

This picture of Jonah in his Castafiore costume and Elliot in his Calculus costume where they’re mock-glaring at each other:

_[img]_

That time the whole gang went to Shakespeare on the Common together and Elliot and Jonah sat next to each other on the bl a n k e t and looked at each other Like That:

_[img]_

also has no one ever told jonah not to do that thing where he like. looks elliot up and down ever so subtly

_[gif]_

scratch that has no one ever told BOTH of them not to do the intense gay staredown all the time

_[img]_

_[gif]_

like.

_[gif]_

JONAH THAT’S EYEFUCKING.

**shipsdoctor**

i see this and i love this and i raise you:

Jelliot: The Few Times Jonah’s Senpai Noticed Him And He Secretly Looked Super Happy About It: A Masterpost

\- the time jonah was still in the middle of writing “out of the wardrobe” and trying out different riffs at the piano, and elliot absently looked up and said “the second one’s good” before going back to his tablet, and jonah actually looked startled

_[gif]_

\- caroline’s behind the scenes video from when Tintin blew up and they were all in the hallway just, staring at the queue for tickets because they couldn’t fucking believe this many people showed up to see them

and then you see jonah and elliot are standing next to each other looking stunned and delighted together

_[gif]_

and THEN

that little upper-arm squeeze

_[gif]_

\- my personal favorite: the time they had their cast party at elliot’s house instead of blake’s for once, and elliot was being a super fussy host and serving everybody, and when he put down jonah’s plate, jonah made THIS FACE:

_[gif]_

_#jelliot #my gifs #also elliot’s mom is the literal sweetest #when she calls out to jonah and asks if he wants more pie #and jonah just looks taken aback and kind of shy #jonah she’s your future mother in law of course she loves you_

**thaumaturglee**

All of these holy shit, the tiny contained expression on Jonah’s face, he always looks like he’s so in awe and so incredibly fond and trying SO HARD not to show it, HELP ME.

_#reblogging to save my soul #jelliot is real #why are more people not talking about kate’s face in the tintin video #kate looks like she knows things #also can i just say elliot is looking fine in every single one of these #i know when that hotline bling #glory to our demi king_

\--

**penguinparty**

new shenanifan here and i just have to ask......what happened on october 24 2016?? why is it that when someone mentions that date and nothing else everyone gets worked up into a screaming frenzy, why does everyone just Know

**aslanfucker**

wait do you not know about........The Halloween Party

**come-sing-about-love**

THE HALLOWEEN PARTYFHSGSGJFGH

**haddocks-sugar-baby**

omfg WAIT so the halloween party of 2016 was a real thing??? i thought all the jelliot ficwriters just made it up and it was some kind of noodle incident a la calvin and hobbes

**milkywebkinz**

no no no it’s real

**aslanfucker**

ahem, may I direct all of you to great-kermit’s excellent rundown/analysis masterpost of The Shenanigans Cast Halloween Party of 2016

\--

**great-kermit-of-1812**

Okay, so this is for all you ficwriters/Jelliot shippers/conspiracy theorists who need a comprehensive post on October 24, 2016. I’ve pieced together a timeline of micro-events as best I can from both Caroline’s and Anna’s Snapchats.

\- First, and probably important: apparently at this party Elliot got really drunk. Like, _really _drunk.

\- So as you can see, the foreground of the videos mostly has the rest of the gang dancing, having a good time, etc. In the background, you can see Jonah holding a drink—he’s standing half in the shadows but it’s definitely Jonah, he went as Sweeney Todd that Halloween (and killed it, obviously).

\- Then you see Elliot come bouncing over (in his Willy Wonka costume, no less) and start talking to Jonah animatedly. Jonah moves out of the shadows just a little, enough so you can see his face. (This is also important.)

\- Elliot keeps talking. Jonah is nodding and saying something back, and you can see he’s starting to smile.

\- Then all of a sudden, Elliot reaches up and brushes Jonah’s hair away from his forehead. It looks like he kind of ruffles it too? Either way, definitely a fond gesture.

\- And Jonah looks—stunned. Seriously, there’s enough light that you can see the expression on his face, and he kind of just—stares at Elliot for a moment.

\- Elliot says something quickly and then runs off again.

\- A minute later Jonah crushes his cup in his hand and leaves, in the same direction that Elliot did earlier.

(Aaaaaand cue all the fic.)

Like I said, these were all Snapchats, which is why there’s no remaining trace of them, and the original reposter who screen-recorded them wound up deleting their post (I know, I’m kicking myself for just taking screenshots and not ripping the actual video myself) but you’ll still see evidence of them sometimes, like these low-quality gifs someone made:

_[gif] [gif] [gif]_

I forgot who sent them to me but yeah just proof this stuff is still floating around on the internet somewhere

And of course in the years since, everyone’s come up with their own ideas about exactly what the hell happened that night, so feel free to come to your own conclusions (<strike>cough they boned</strike>)

_#shenanigans #my posts #i really can’t get over jonah’s face #his oh my god elliot touched my hair face #i’ve been running on nothing else for the past three years_

\--

**stillwaitingg**

how good was that buzzfeed puppy cast interview though

**remydrawsthings**

jonah looked SO HAPPY covered in puppies i’m cryin g

**shipsdoctor**

here is the part i’m sure you all wanted to see giffed. you’re welcome

**shenanitranscripts**

[DESCRIPTION: A GIF of Jonah Talbot, actor from the cast of _Still Waiting,_ who is sitting on the floor of the Buzzfeed studio surrounded by five golden retriever puppies. Jonah is petting one of the puppies in his lap and smiling.]

> **Q: Was there a moment when you knew you wanted this to be your career?**
> 
> _“Probably the first time I co-wrote a song with my good friend from college. I mean, I’ve always loved the theatre, and I’ve always wanted to be a part of it somehow, but I think that moment was what made me realize how much I was truly devoted to it. That feeling of having successfully created something, of having told a piece of a story through song, was what made me think—yeah, I’d gladly do this for the rest of my life.”_

**captainspunk**

ARE YOU PEOPLE SEEING THIS

_#still waiting #jonah talbot #JELLIOT ARMY WE RIDE AT DAWN #MY #GOOD #FRIEND!!!!!!_

\--

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

D-minus 7, StrangelyCon! We’re coming for you with all the shenanigans we’ve got.

\--

** i feel the magic all around you, it’s bringing me to my knees **

**thaumaturglee**

_Fandom: _Shenanigans Theatre Company RPF

_Relationships: _Elliot/Jonah

_Additional Tags: _Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Ireland, canonverse, jelliot make out in a gazebo because i said so

_Notes:_

Still mourning the fact that I can’t be at StrangelyCon, so to heal the hurt I wrote myself a little bit of Dublinfic. Did a bit of googling and there is in fact some sort of gazebo in St. Stephen’s Green, so you all get a big gay Sound of Music moment too.

Title from “Chained to You” by Savage Garden (I know, I know). 

* * *

It’s true, what people say about the weather in Ireland—how the sky can turn from blue to gray in an instant. The rain is relentless now, coming down in sheets, turning the surface of the lake dark and fretty.

“I knew we should have waited to do the Tesco run,” Elliot grumbles, peering out over the railing. They’re both soaked, having just made a dash across the park into this large, empty gazebo to get out of the sudden downpour.

“Well, on the bright side, it means even if we’re stranded here we won’t starve,” Jonah says, sounding almost—amused. The fucker. He’s setting down their shopping bags, shaking his head and running his fingers through his dripping hair. Of course he sounds smug; Jonah knows he looks good even when he’s sopping wet.

The two of them stand there awhile, watching the swans take shelter underneath the hanging willows. Then Jonah says, “While we’re stuck here, mind if I ask you something?”

Elliot makes a tiny scoffing _I-don’t-care_ noise. “Sure. Why not. Honesty hour.”

Jonah turns his gaze on him, regards him evenly. “Why do you love pretending that you hate me?”

And all the words just—vanish from Elliot’s mind. Of course they both knew that this was what he was doing, that this is what it’s been all along, but—never did Elliot think they would confront it head-on like this. And why now? Why _now,_ after so long?

“I—“ Elliot swallows. “I don’t hate you.”

“Okay.” Jonah takes a deliberate step towards him. Then another. His eyes flash bright, dangerous blue. “So what is this, then?”

_You know, _Elliot thinks. Half panicking, half pleading. _You already know._

Jonah keeps moving closer and closer until Elliot’s back is up against the post. One of Jonah’s hands pressed to the wood above Elliot’s head, like he’s caging him there. The water is beaded on Jonah’s forehead, along the ridges of his cheekbones, running down to his jaw. Elliot wants to drink it from Jonah’s collarbones. He wants to drown in him. Maybe he already is.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Jonah says, and his voice sends heat licking all the way down Elliot’s spine.

Elliot tilts his face up to look into Jonah’s eyes. “I don’t,” Elliot whispers. “Want you to stop.” And that’s when Jonah closes the distance between them, and crushes his mouth to Elliot’s.

It’s everything Elliot hasn’t wanted to admit to himself that he’s dreamed about. They’re both cold and soaking wet but he doesn’t care, Jonah is kissing him, and Elliot’s knees are weak, it’s so good, it’s so _good,_ he can feel his heartbeat everywhere. Jonah kisses him like he’s breathing him in, Jonah kisses him like he’s wanted him forever—and that shouldn’t make sense, Elliot thinks, except all he can think is that he wants more of this, that he wants more _Jonah, _that he’ll never be able to get enough.

When they break apart, Elliot feels like the world comes back to him by degrees—the sound of the rain, then the gray light, then the feel of Jonah’s hand, still cupping his face. And then everything rushes over him at once—the way Jonah’s eyes are burning as he looks at him, straight to center; his lips, soft and slightly parted, and Elliot is suddenly glad the post is at his back to hold him up.

And looking back at Jonah, Elliot feels his heart twist with how _much_ he wants him. How can it be possible, he wonders—to yearn so deeply for someone who’s already standing right in front of you?

“Jonah,” Elliot breathes.

“Hey,” Jonah whispers, brushing his wet hair back over his ear. “Are you freaking out in there? I feel like—I can feel you freaking out in there.”

“I’m freaking out a little bit,” Elliot admits. He leans into Jonah’s touch, before pressing his own hand firmly into Jonah’s waist and tugging him closer. “But the freaking out is vastly overpowered by how much I realized I like doing this,” he adds slyly, and this time he pulls Jonah down to him and kisses him first.

Jonah goes pliant against him, his mouth opening under Elliot’s, and Elliot kisses him and kisses him and presses closer and rolls his hips up ever so slightly, and he smiles with satisfaction at the soft moan that escapes Jonah then. “Hey—it’s still honesty hour, I get to ask you a question now,” Elliot says between kisses.

“I can’t promise I’ll be coherent enough to answer, but you can try,” Jonah replies breathlessly.

Grinning mischievously, Elliot kisses underneath Jonah’s jaw, then tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. “How do I make you feel?” he murmurs.

He feels Jonah’s sharp intake of breath. “Boneless,” Jonah says. One of his hands slides around to the back of Elliot’s thigh. “Stupid. Invincible. Happy.”

“Oh.” Elliot fights back a shiver of delight and resists the urge to just hook his leg around Jonah’s. “That’s—god. Okay.”

Jonah smirks. “Just so you know, when we get back to the hotel,” he says in a low, rough voice that goes straight to Elliot’s groin. “I’m kicking Nicholas out of your room.”

“He’ll be so pissed.” Elliot laughs into Jonah’s shoulder.

Jonah laughs too. “On the contrary, I think he’ll be relieved we finally figured this out.”

“Wait—do you mean like—you think he already knows?” Elliot lifts his head and stares. “Wait, does _everyone _know?”

Jonah rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot, God knows why I like you this much,” he says, and then he kisses Elliot so hard he forgets all the comebacks he was about to come up with—but honestly, Elliot finds he doesn’t mind at all.

* * *

_Comments:_

kitegirl412

so cute and hot!!! i hope this really happens when they’re in ireland lol

aslanfucker

MITCH MY LOVE YOU FINISHED GAZEBOFIC. i love how your elliot is always just so completely undone by jonah, he can’t resist him even if he tries, sigh.

also, _“__He wants to drown in him. Maybe he already is.” _just kill me with your bare hands why don’t you

spacegyro

<3 i would die for them and also for you but you already knew this

\--

**sweetlikejeffreypines:** dia dhuit, everyone! just touched down in dublin and we can’t wait to see you all this weekend. xoxo, caro.

_3 hours ago - Liked by notthedoe and 536 others_

**notthedoe:** <3

**sweetlikejeffreypines:** <3 <3 <3

**souvenu: **Wait, how did you get all these pictures of me?!?

**sweetlikejeffreypines: **elliot honey you were so knocked out on the plane i just passed the phone to nicholas and let him have at it

**souvenu:** You mean NICHOLAS was the one who betrayed me???

**souvenu:** I can’t believe this

**thischarmlessman:** :)

\--

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Slight mishap with the luggage, but I finally made it through the airport in one piece. All the Irish people I’ve met are so helpful and kind!

**blake** _@supercaliblakealicious_

Oh hey, you’re here! See you soon! :D :D :D

\--

**sweetlikejeffreypines:** reunited and it feels so good! <3 @souvenu @notthedoe @thischarmlessman @realjonahtalbot @hyzenthlay @katydidnt @supercaliblakealicious @pandechoco #evanandtimdonthaveinstagram

_1 day ago - Liked by hyzenthlay and 948 others_

**realjonahtalbot:** Good to be back. Missed you all. :)

**sweetlikejeffreypines:** aw <3 <3 missed you too, jobro

\--

**sweetlikejeffreypines:** so @souvenu just couldn’t resist putting on a show earlier...

_1 hour ago - Liked by thischarmlessman and 872 others_

**\--**

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

GOOD MORNING WORLD, CAROLINE POSTED A VIDEO OF ELLIOT SINGING FRIEND LIKE ME IN THE FUCKING DISNEY STORE

**robin @ con crunch** _@enbyklingon_

HE’S WEWNSJFKSJVAGH WHY IS HE LIKE THISGJKJGHG :(( :((

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

look at jonah standing and watching him in the doORWAY THO

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

I KNOW

THAT LIL SMILE

SO PROUD OF HIS GOOD ““FRIEND””

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

jesus christ that is a fonding face if ever i saw one

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

(kicks down door) DOOOOn’T GO (trips over cat) WASTING YOUR EMOOOOO (falls onto floor) TIOOOONS LAAAAY ALL yOUR (stuffs rose into mouth) LOOOOOVE ON (sprawls out on carpet) MEEEEEEE

**JULES D-3 STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday _

omfg i was on the PLANE when all of this went down how cruel is life

\--

**sweetlikejeffreypines:** things that have happened on our northern ireland tour so far:

\- we crossed a super long rope bridge and @thischarmlessman conquered his fear of heights! yay!

\- @souvenu made an inquiry about purchasing the small fisherman’s cottage on carrickarede island (sadly they told him he couldn’t)

\- blake claims he successfully summoned a ghost at dunluce castle

\- had delicious oatcakes and tea in a tiny coffeeshop on a windswept hill

headed to giant’s causeway and the dark hedges now! more soon! x

_2 hours ago - Liked by pandechoco and 539 others_

**supercaliblakealicious:** the ghost’s name is declan finnegan and he’s sitting in the trunk

\--

**Emily** _@remusketeer12_

All the twitter and IG updates are giving me so much life!

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

i know omg look at our kids on vacation together, they look like they’re having such a great time

**JULES D-1 STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

I KNOW

also i can’t believe con starts TOMORROW what even

**robin @ con crunch** _@enbyklingon_

im still cutting stickers my hands are cramping sksjkjffhsfj

**JULES D-1 STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

omg ROBIN SAVE YOUR HANDS i’ll help you out in the morning

**robin @ con crunch** _@enbyklingon_

:(( tha nk you

**Emily** _@remusketeer12_

Have a great con, everyone! <3

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

DFTDS fam <3 <3 <3 please blow all the kisses to jonah for me

**JULES D-1 STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

WILL DO

\--

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

And con weekend begins! Catch us wandering around StrangelyCon today!

\--

**JULES IS AT STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

okay guys so i’m with robin now because the whole shenanigang just STOPPED BY THEIR ARTIST ALLEY TABLE

**JULES IS AT STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

robin may never recover

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

OH MY GOD @enbyklingon WHAT

**met shenanigans now i’m dead ** _@enbyklingon_

i’m still shaking i can’t hold my boba tea sfkljskgjksg

**met shenanigans now i’m dead ** _@enbyklingon_

they all bought my stupid badges even if i was like no i can give them to u for free!1!!1 and they were just like NO ARTISTS DESERVE TO GET PAID ugh i almost started crying lads we stan royalty D: D: D:

**met shenanigans now i’m dead ** _@enbyklingon_

jonah noticed i was nervous so he started chatting with me abt totally random things like nandos??? until i laughed

**met shenanigans now i’m dead ** _@enbyklingon_

and caroline gave me a hug and said i was a sweetheart i rly did get teary then

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

holy FUCK you have been so blessed AHHHHHHH

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

ok robin i have an important question. what did jonah smell like. it’s for science

**met shenanigans now i’m dead ** _@enbyklingon_

skdkfjkdfjskkgh IM NOT SURE im bad with smells……..like, something spicy and expensive ?????

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

“something spicy and expensive” is good i can work with that thank you

\--

**JULES IS AT STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

URGENT DISPATCH FROM STRANGELYCON:

WE ARE GETTING AN ORIGINAL SHENANIGANS MUSICAL

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

oh my god WHAT

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

I SCREAMED SO LOUD MY DOG WOKE UP, WHAT

**JULES IS AT STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

THEY PREVIEWED A SONG OMFG HERE HERE IS THE VIDEO I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO TAKE IN SPITE OF ALL MY BRAIN CELLS FALLING OUT OF MY EAR

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

ELLEIOT AND NICHOSFLASGJ WHT IS THISNGS SONGGNSGNSKFKAJSJKAD

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

WAKE UP @spacegyro WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU TO SEE THISJGKJHGH

**mitch is in MOURNING** _@thaumaturglee_

JULES TELL US EVERYTHING HOLY FUCK

**JULES IS AT STRANGELYCON** _@juleskoday_

WAIT RUNNIGN TO THE Q&A PANEL NOW OH GOD

\--

**Shenanigans Theatre Company ** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Thank you for a magical weekend, StrangelyCon! We’re going to miss all of you. Let’s do it again next year?

\--

**juleskoday**

OKAY. it’s over, oh my god. best weekend of my life is over. i don’t know how i’m going to go back to living like a normal person after this. it was so freaking amazing just getting to meet everyone, both old friends (hi robin!) and new friends (hi wally!)

will make a separate post with all my photos from THE CONCERT (plus i took a bunch of photos/videos of the impromptu singalong they did on the floor outside the conference room) but for now, i know you’ve all been waiting for this part so here it is

A BRIEF GAY SUMMARY OF THE STRANGELYCON Q&A PANEL:

\- even though they were probably exhausted from the concert they were so enthusiastic, they all have such a great rapport it was so amazing to see

\- hazel and jonah sat next to each other and they kept grinning at each other, hazel was clearly just so happy to have her best friend back UGH

\- caroline and jane also sat next to each other and they totally knew fans were filming them, they kept inching their chairs closer together and batting their eyelashes at each other while the others were talking, god

\- also nicholas sat on jane’s other side and i don’t know if it was just me but i noticed he kept doing all these little things for her like passing her a water bottle and adjusting her mic for her when she couldn’t get it. it was really sweet

\- okay, yes, JONAH TALBOT. he is even more perfect in real life, i did not think such a thing was possible. his smile. his voice. his laugh. his HAIR

\- elliot elliot elliot our favorite indignant papaya i love him SO MUCH. when he wasn’t talking he kept frowning at something (his phone?) under the table and making all these faces off to the side like sweetie wyd who are you mad at

\- NEW! ORIGINAL! MUSICAL! IN DECEMBER!!! all they would say is it’s about a bookseller and a time traveler going on a quest to save post-apocalyptic antarctica, and ELLIOT IS WRITING THE SONGS THIS TIME, and based on the song previews we got it also seems HELLA GAY i can’t wait

i was able to take a video of most of the panel before my battery ran out, will throw it up on youtube and post the link asap!

_#shenanigans #strangelycon 2019 #my posts #i’m still dead _

\--

**sweetlikejeffreypines: **two of my favorite people got engaged last weekend :’) congrats evanna, love you both! @pandechoco #evanseriouslygetaninstagram

_30 minutes ago - Liked by souvenu and 317 others_

**pandechoco: **Thank you for the shenanigan everyone <3 <3 love and miss you all SO much! best trip ever!

\--

**Wally is hungover from StrangelyCon** _@honeydoowhop_

GUYS BREAKING NEWS, EVAN AND ANNA GOT ENGAGED WHILE THEY WERE IN IRELAND!!!!!!

**mitch hates the stupid toefl** _@thaumaturglee_

WHA T WHERE

**Wally is hungover from StrangelyCon** _@honeydoowhop_

Caroline just posted on IG!!!

**Emily** _@remusketeer12_

They are soooooo sweet :(((( and the photos are so beautiful! Congrats to them!

**mitch hates the stupid toefl** _@thaumaturglee_

EVANNA’S GETTING MARRIED EVANNA’S GETTING MARRIED AAAAAAA WHAT IS THIS LIFE

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

they better livestream the wedding lol

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

you jest but elliot would totally livestream the wedding. complete with his live commentary on the color palettes and flower arrangements

**mitch hates the stupid toefl** _@thaumaturglee_

bold of you to assume elliot would not have selected all the color palettes and flower arrangements himself, on account of him having appointed himself anna’s wedding planner

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

mitch do i sense a wedding planner au in your near future

**mitch hates the stupid toefl** _@thaumaturglee_

………………..MAYBE,

\--

**tumnusing**

hey has anyone noticed the official shenanigans twitter has been interacting with jonah a lot more lately

like

a_ lot_

\--

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Getting fitted for my suit for the Emmys today! Exciting!

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Wow, don’t forget us now that you’re famous.

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Oh, don’t you worry. Certain people are just impossible to forget.

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Ugh whatever

**Jonah Talbot ** _@realjonahtalbot_

Eloquent.

\--

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

We’re heating up your winter holidays with our brand-new original musical! Tickets for TIME RAVEL go on sale October 12, 9 AM EST; save the date, because you know you want one.

**Jonah Talbot ** _@realjonahtalbot_

Hmm. I don’t remember our promo wording always being this saucy.

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

SAUCY???

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

;)

\--

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Spending a perfect Friday night in the living room with my favorite Judy Garland movie.

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Which one’s your favorite?

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Meet Me In St. Louis.

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Really? Not Summer Stock?

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Summer Stock is lovely, but I’ve always thought there’s something truly magical about Meet Me In St. Louis. The trolley song, the house party, the Christmas dance…

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

Wait, but Summer Stock is just “lovely”? What about the Portland Fancy scene, that alone is a masterpiece

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Ah yes, the scene where she tries very hard not to be charmed by Gene Kelly and fails completely. I’m not surprised you like it. 

**Shenanigans Theatre Company** _@shenaniganstheatre_

are you trying to say something

**Jonah Talbot** _@realjonahtalbot_

Am I? You tell me.

\--

**aslanfucker**

yeeeaahhhh this def pinged my radar (y’all know which radar)

**shipsdoctor**

elliot still does the social media managing for shenanigans right? guys i’m…not making this shit up right???

GUYS HANG ON am i really not imagining the fact that we just WITNESSED JELLIOT FLIRTING IN PUBLIC??????

**captainspunk**

i’m going to PASS OUT

\--

**mitch hates colonization as a whole** _@thaumaturglee_

FAM WAIT WAIT ELLIOT IS REBLOGGING CRYPTIC SHIT ON TUMBLR AGAIN

**cam is on twitter at work** _@aslanfucker_

did he just reblog a gifset of lucky strike by troye sivan

AS IN…….“I WANNA KNOW JUST HOW TO LOVE YOU, THE JEWEL OF CALIFORNIA” LUCKY STRIKE BY TROYE SIVAN????

**gay soprano** _@spacegyro_

HMMMMMMMM.

\--

**remydrawsthings**

so uhhhHHHH fam i live in LA and i was passing by a food truck earlier and i happened to take a glance at the line and

i took a photo and i could be wrong but

was that

did i just pass by jonah and elliot

**spacegyro**

OH MY GOD @thaumaturglee

**tumnusing**

it’s totally them holy shit, elliot is in LA?????

**penguinparty**

wait but is......is that blake behind them

**bitch-i-aint-chang**

...............i think that is blake behind them

**pevensiemelater**

Honestly even if his face is blurred out I recognized him instantly. it’s the shoes

**shipsdoctor**

_OP did you blur out blake’s face thinking he was a random_ _ LA citizen lining up for a burrito_

**remydrawsthings**

OH MY G OD FNSSLKJGSKGAF FUC K BLAKE SWEETIE IM SO SORRY

\--

**realjonahtalbot: **devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

_30 minutes ago - Liked by sweetlikejeffreypines and 591 others_

**souvenu:** You did not just caption your picture of me with a Taylor Swift lyric.

**realjonahtalbot:** I did and you love it.

**souvenu: **Since when were you an authority on what I love?

**realjonahtalbot:** You really want to do this here?

**souvenu:** Oh, I have no problem doing this anywhere.

**nottthedoe:** oh my god are you two going to be like this all the time now

**supercaliblakealicious:** having a really great time touring the La Brea tar pits!

_20 minutes ago - Liked by sweetlikejeffreypines and 273 others_

\--

**great-kermit-of-1812**

Okay I’m not fucking making the same mistake twice. SCREEN RECORDED, DOWNLOADED, SAVED, AND BACKED UP.

**shenanitranscripts**

[DESCRIPTION: A Snapchat video of Elliot lying on his back on the sofa, scrolling through his phone.]

Jonah, offscreen: Hey, do you want to say hi to the fans?

Elliot: What—hey, no, I’m not—presentable.

Jonah: Well, I could say one or two things about your imminent lack of presentability, but—

Elliot: Ugh, stop, stop, fine.

_[Jonah switches to the front camera and sits next to Elliot.]_

Jonah: Hi, everyone. You may recognize this guy, he’s in town visiting for a while.

Elliot: I’m just accompanying my dear friend Blake while he goes on some very important auditions. I’m here for moral support.

Jonah: Mmm-hmm. So where’s Blake now?

Elliot: I have absolutely no idea.

_[Jonah laughs. Elliot doesn’t look up from his phone, but he’s smiling faintly.]_

Jonah: So tomorrow they’re visiting the set with me, and then I think we’re going out in the evening with Raj and Carlos and Nina. And after that…

Elliot: And after that?!

Jonah: …I didn’t say anything yet, calm down.

Elliot: But what were you going to say?

Jonah: Well, I don’t know now, but I assure you it would have been something perfectly appropriate for Snapchat.

Elliot: This is already a terrible Snapchat, you’re not allowed to post this Snapchat.

Jonah: Sorry, darling, you have no rights.

Elliot: Ugh, I’m so not making you breakfast.

_[Jonah winks at the camera and mouths “Yes, he is.” Video ends.] _

**thaumaturglee**

no. fucking. words.

_#shenanigans #jelliot is REAL #I BELIEVE I BELIEVE I BELIEEEEEEVE #OH I BELIEVE #THERE IS LOVE IN HEAVEN!!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> me: favorite vaguely sexy song lyric, go (it’s for Science)  
aja: well there’s a terrible savage garden song that i love  
me: which one  
aja: CHAINED TO YOU AHAHA  
me: THAT IS INDEED A TERRIBLE ONE, i’m totally using it thanks


End file.
